Santa Claus and Snowball Fights
by Cowboy Superhero
Summary: Sean isn't Cristmas's biggest fan, but his boyfriend Tony loves Chrismas with a passion - and Sean loves him enough to go along with his plans during the holiday season. slash, SpotRace/Sprace, modern AU.


_A/N: I'm alive! I've been a little inactive in the fandom lately, partly because of laziness but mostly because of life getting in the way, because it's evil. I wrote this back in December for the New Year Secret Slash exchange at The Refuge, and of course I had so far neglected to put it up. Whoops. Incase anyone was wondering, I was assigned to write for Shade, the pairing was Sprace and the prompts were hating eggnog, mistletoe, and snowball fights. As for my other stories, I have a four day weekend, so if all goes well, I should be posting some more things soon, which I promise will include the Javid I've been talking about since forever. I'm so glad I've had time to return to fandom! I've missed it and everyone in it. *love* Oh, almost forgot: Sean is Spot, and Tony is Race; the names are used by many people throughout the fandom._

Sean didn't understand the point of Christmas. He had grown up spending it alone in his room, and it always seemed to him to be a lot less about family and a lot more about spending a ridiculous amount of money on gifts. And, unmaterialistic person that he was, Sean thought it was all just kind of stupid.

Tony, on the other hand, loved Christmas with a passion. He sent out greeting cards, put up decorations, and bought gifts for everybody. Last year, Tony had agreed not to get Sean anything and to stay home with him instead of having dinner with his family; but this year he was determined to put Sean in the Christmas spirit. Ever the good boyfriend, Sean helped him send out greeting cards; hang up Christmas decorations (and even surprised Tony by kissing him under the mistletoe, even though he thought that rule was crazy); helped him buy presents; and drank eggnog with him, and though he quickly discovered that he hated it, forced it down, because he knew it was important to Tony.

So when Tony asked him to come to dinner at his family's house, he really couldn't say no -- it would ruin his whole "good boyfriend" deal. And it was for this reason that Sean Conlon ended up at his first Christmas party.

After getting over the shock of learning that he and Tony were together (apparently, Tony had put off the whole "coming out" thing until he had something to show for it), he found his boyfriend's family to be very warm and welcoming, if not a little daunting. The sheer amount of family members was enough to send the slightly reclusive Sean into a state of minor panic; the fact they were practically fawning over him was only making matters worse. He practically screamed with relief when Tony pulled him away for a snowball fight it the backyard.

There had to be at least 25 people in the snowball fight, and the yard was huge, so Sean didn't have to much trouble slipping away and hiding behind a couple of trees for some much-needed alone time. He sat down on the ground, clearing away the snow and settling down, leaning against the side of the house. Taking a deep breath, Sean shut his eyes.

He hadn't even been sitting there a minute when he felt something hard hit his sleeve. Bits of snow flew up into his face, and he whipped his head around to see Tony doubled over with laughter, his cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Oh, he did not..." Sean stood up, scooping up the snow at his feet into a lopsided ball and lobbing it at the still-laughing Tony.

The snowball hit him square in the knees, shocking the other man out of his laughter spell and causing him to glare at Sean before quickly scooping up snow to retaliate. Sean was faster, though, lobbing a second snowball at his boyfriend before bolting across the yard. Tony was after him in a second, throwing half-formed snowballs and yelling threats at him. Sean responded by chucking fistfuls of snow in his boyfriend's direction and laughing hysterically at the failed attempts to hit him.

Then the snowballs came flying from all directions, and Sean realized that the Higgins family members had ganged up on him. Now he was throwing snowballs at everyone, and everyone was throwing snowballs at him. Sean was so busy throwing and dodging flying snow that he didn't see the tree root until it was too late. His foot caught the root and he went flying, landing face-down in the snow. He heard the others roar with laughter above him and was just just about to get up when a brilliant plan hatched in his brain. He lay unmoving on the ground, waiting for Tony to rush over and make sure he was okay. It didn't take long; he heard Tony calling his name and listened as the crunching of his boots got closer. He bent down beside him and shook his shoulder, just like Sean knew he would. "Sean?"

Sean smiled to himself then quickly flipped over, scooping up a handful of snow and sending it flying into Tony's face. Tony blinked, shocked, while Sean and the other Higgins started laughing hysterically. Sean got up and held out his hand to Tony, who pouted while his family headed inside, continuing to laugh. When they were all inside, he got up, ignoring Sean's hand.

"That," he said, poking his boyfriend in the chest, "was not nice."

Sean smiled, shrugging. "All's fair in love and war."

Tony rolled his eyes then pulled Sean towards him, kissing him forcefully. "C'mon," he said, pulling away. "My mom's got hot chocolate and fresh gingerbread men waiting." He turned around and walked towards the house, Sean following close behind.

Sean smiled to himself, reviewing the events of the day. He had never been a fan of Christmas, but if they continued to be like his one, he may just grow to like it.


End file.
